1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carryall or tote capable of being suspended from a user's neck or attached to a user's belt. The carryall has an external, transparent front pocket to hold an electronic key unit, or similar device, and one or more external rear pockets, such as to hold business cards and/or writing implements. The carryall or tote is especially adapted for use by real estate agents or other sales persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,657 illustrates a ticket stub display device and article carrier. The carrier is a pouch with a top opening and a suspending structure (loop) connected to the body of the pouch. The carrier may be worn around a user's neck and suspended by the suspending structure. An envelope structure associated with the carrier defines a transparent front pocket through which a ticket stub inserted therein may be visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,827 illustrates a holder for carrying and displaying a travel-related documents. The holder has at least one transparent pocket where a document placed therein is easily accessible by the user and easily viewed by third parties. The holder may be worn about a user's neck or shoulder with a lanyard directly attached to the document holder, or on a belt or other object by means of a clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,972 illustrates a foldable holder for travel documents where the documents can be easily verified and removed by a ticket agent or security officer while being worn around the neck of a user by a permanently or removably affixed strap or cord. The holder has at least one clear plastic sleeve attached to the front surface of the holder so that an agent can see what is inside the sleeve, such as a photo-ID. The holder can be designed to be folded and retained shut by closure means. Interior pockets can be provided to retain personal items.
A carryall or tote designed to be worn about the neck that permits immediate access to one or more security accessories, identification indicia and an electronic access unit or key device has not been disclosed. Such carryall would have specific application for sales persons, particularly for real estate agents.